Born of Roses
by Seylove
Summary: The Creator paints himself a perfect world, but everything goes wrong once his doll jumps into the painting. The creation of the world with the characters of Ib. Gives a new twist to the classic story type.


_**Born of Roses**_

_by SeyLove_

_Authors note: Ok second fic. This is kind of a fic but its kind of not at the same time. So for PIB LA we had to write a creation story. Its sort of just became heavily Ib influenced as I began planning it out. In case you cant tell the Creator is Guertena, the spirits are the ladies in red blue green etc, Yellow Rose is Mary, Red Rose is Ib and Blue Rose is Garry. So its sort of like an Ib AU. In a way? I guess?_

The Creator lived alone in a small art studio called "Heaven". It was a peaceful way of living, but it was occasionally lonely. The creator filled this emptiness with work. Art was his reason for existence and he happily spent his days creating anything he could. He had been doing this for all of eternity and continued on until the end of time.

One day, the Creator began on a very special painting. He was set on creating a new world. He started with black charcoal, coloring the whole canvas in, creating the universe. Then he painted it over with three smooth strokes, making a sphere, the strokes became smooth and flowing as soon as it touched the black space. This was to become the oceans, flowing across the world. He created sea creatures to live on this place, so there was life on this new world.

He thought it was done and was impressed with how easy creating a world was, when one day he spilled green paint all over the canvas. He cursed himself for his stupidity, however soon beautiful plants began to sprout from the green, flowers and trees and fruit, decorating the world in an array of colors and textures. He decided that it was good and set the painting aside again to let it dry.

However, nature grew restless and suddenly the plants began to grow at a rapid pace with nothing to stop them. Soon they were reaching out of the canvas and cascading into the studio,sending the Creator into a panic. He quickly grabbed some of the animals from the sea and with a flourish of his brush, he changed them into land animals. He then scattered them across the earth, in hopes of controlling the plants. Lastly he created 4 spirits, the spirit of blue the spirit of green the spirit of yellow and the spirit of red to watch over the earth and create balance in nature. These spirits did not have the power of speech nor the power of touch or to be seen, but they did have the power to control the nature around them.

In no time at all the plants began receding back into a calm state. The Creator thought that everything was then perfect and he set the painting to the side once again to let it dry. However, the doll he had made to keep him company, dressed in a green dress with pretty blonde hair, had been watching the whole thing. She wanted to be part of this new world too, full of new things and sights to see. When the Creator was not looking, she lifted the cloth cover that he had placed on it and leaped in, falling into the largest sea. She was found by sea creatures, who gladly helped her back to land, her hair and clothes drenched and a scowl on her face.

When the Creator went to look at the painting the next day, he was astonished to see her crying for help, wanting to go back to Heaven. But the Creator was saddened by her deliberate disobedience and punished her for this. He told her that she was to stay down there and live a life of solitude because of what she had done. She got furious with him and threw a tantrum for a full moon cycle, giving voice to the animals around her who tried to grab for every sound she made. To quiet her, the Creator made a garden and trapped her in it. Though, it was essentially a prison, the garden bloomed with large yellow roses, which provided her with anything she could ever wish for and she lived in quiet solitude for a long time.

One day, out of nowhere, she found two seeds lying on the ground. The spirit of red, who lived in the garden, had taken pity on her and wanted to help so she created a clever scheme. She had two roses produce seeds, one from a red rose and one from a blue rose. Then she whispered through the wind and gave the doll instructions. She told her to take the seeds and bury them deep down next to the tree that bears fruit. Then she told her to gather water from the sacred river into her hands and water the seeds with it. She then gave her a name, Yellow Rose and assured her that she would need it in time. Yellow Rose did as she was told and after three days of waiting two roses sprouted from the ground and bloomed.

Two figures stepped from the flowers, a girl and a boy. The girl came from the red rose and had long brown hair and was dressed in all red. The boy came from the blue rose and had waves of purple hair and was dressed in blues and greens. Yellow Rose rejoiced and immediately named the two after the roses that they had come from. The three began spending every moment together, talking and singing and soon the garden was filled with joy.

Years past and the children grew from childhood to adulthood. Before, Red Rose and Blue Rose's lives revolved around Yellow Rose and they never left her sight. However the two began to drift apart from Yellow Rose. Their differences were becoming apparent. Yellow Rose began hating Blue Rose which caused him to start avoiding her. Since Red Rose wanted him to be happy, she began avoiding her too. Infuriated, she decided to kill what once were her friends.

She started with Blue Rose. She went to the rose that he was born from and began picking the petals off one by one. He died in front of Red Rose who was so devastated by his death that she began sobbing. The cry was heard by the Creator, who looked at the painting that he had made long ago and saw the panic that was ensuing in the garden. He was enraged at Yellow Rose for what she had done.

Right as the Yellow Rose was about to pluck Red Rose's petals, the Creator turned the Yellow Rose into a spirit and took away her physical form, no longer able to harm Red Rose. But in compensation for what he took away, she became a very powerful spirit, able to do most anything. So the creator took Blue Rose's soul and turned him into a spirit also giving him equal power. Yellow Rose began creating everything evil and Blue Rose began creating everything good to stop her.

Meanwhile the Creator destroyed the walls of the garden. Red Rose immediately left the garden and traveled far away. She made a home along the coast and eventually gave birth to two children. This would be the beginning of mankind.

The Creator then realized the paint had dried on the canvas and that he could do no more. So he framed it and hung it up on the wall, so he could always observe the world he created and let nature take its course.


End file.
